plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Giga-gargantuar
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Giga Gargantuar. Giga-gargantuar is the second strongest zombie in Plants vs. Zombies (only Dr. Zomboss is stronger). It is a Gargantuar with red eyes that is only seen in Survival: Endless, Survival: Day (Endless), Survival: Night (Endless), Survival: Fog (Endless), Survival: Roof (Endless), Co-op Endless, and Last Stand Endless (iPad only). Overview The Giga-gargantuar absorbs 300 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon absorbing 100 and 200 normal damage shots before dying at 300 normal damage shots or four instant kills. The Giga-gargantuar throws its Imp after 150 normal damage shots or two instant kills. Strategies It has double health of a regular Gargantuar, allowing it to absorb 300 normal damage shots or four instant kills. The Cob Cannon is a good plant to have in the your arsenal. You just need to remember that you need to use Kernel-pults in order to use Cob Cannons. It is also a good idea to pack extra instant kills such as Squashes, Jalapenos, and Cherry Bombs. After two instant kills or 150 normal damage shots, it will hurl an Imp into the your defenses, unless it is already halfway into your lawn. You should try to pack in as much instant kills as they can such as the Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, Cob Cannon, Squash, and Doom-shroom with a Coffee Bean. Sometimes, a Giga-gargantuar will appear before a normal Gargantuar appears. Gallery Dead.jpg|A dead Giga-gargantuar Zombie gargantuar head redeye.png|Giga-gargantuar's head AngryGargantuar.png|Giga-gargantuar with Imp Zombie gargantuar head2 redeye.png|Giga-gargantuar's head patched GigaG.png|A Giga-gargantuar in Survival: Endless in the Pool Screenshot 15.png|Giga-gargantuar in I, Zombie (hacked) Giga-gargantuar.jpg|There is no click to view sign Trivia *If the Giga-gargantuar is killed by an explosive, its eyes will become white instead of red. *Giga-gargantuar, Gargantuar, Giga-Football Zombie, Tall-nut Zombie, and Dr. Zomboss are the only zombies that can survive an instant kill. *The Giga-gargantuar, the Gargantuar, the Bungee Zombie, the Balloon Zombie above the pool, the Zomboni, the Catapult Zombie, the Catapult Baseball Zombie, Dr. Zomboss, and ZomBotany zombies are the only zombies whose heads do not fall off when killed or defeated. *The Giga-gargantuar, the Zomboni, Dr. Zomboss, the Gargantuar, the Catapult Zombie and the Squash Zombie are the only zombies that can crush plants. *The Giga-gargantuar, Gargantuar, Zomboni, Backup Dancer, Imp, and Dr. Zomboss are the only Plants vs. Zombies zombies that do not have the word "zombie" in their names. *It is unknown why there are Giga-gargantuars, but the Imps which are thrown by them are not a giga variant. *Giga-Football Zombie and this zombie are the only "Giga" zombies in Plants vs. Zombies. **Both of them do not have Almanac entries. *It is unknown why it is called the Giga-gargantuar, because in mathematics giga means "multiplied by one billion" and it only has double the health of a regular Gargantuar. **This also applies to the Giga-Football Zombie. *It is the only zombie which is exclusive to the endless modes, excluding Vasebreaker Endless and I, Zombie Endless. *On Plants vs. Zombies FREE, they have infinite health, and only Lawn Mowers can defeat it. See also *Gargantuar *Survival: Endless *Imp *Last Stand: Endless *Co-op Endless Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Non-almanac zombies Category:Zombie groups Category:Crushing zombies Category:Version-exclusive zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies